Story of my Life
by DBfan1
Summary: AU. Kakarott's point of view Kakarott tells us his life, how he met the person he loved and how he had a family with the one. He tels about his adventures and the funy moments as well as the cute ones on his life. This is a oneshot fanfic so if you like it please leave a review, they really mean a lot to me ad make me happy. You are the ones that encourage me to write.


Sorry, at first it was all messy because the net was crazy and uploaded it in a wrong way ^^;  
Anyways, hope that you will like the fic and that you will leave reviews?  
Warning: Shonen-ai, slightly m-preg because of the Alpha Theory. Anyways, hope you like it...

I don't own Dragon Ball blah blah blah, i only onw my crappy ideas... I won't waste your time anymore.

Enjoy?

* * *

«Shall I tell you the story of my life?

I was born in a very poor family, after all we belong to the 3rd class rank. My mother got sick when I was 3 years old and died that same year. I don't remember much about her. I see her pictures in our family album: she had a long dark hair, big eyes full of life and love, pinkish girly lips a thin nose and pale skin, she was gorgeous. Her body was thin, she never cared about fighting or training. She wasn't a good fighter neither. My father told us about his life with mother. He said he always had to save her from troubles and end up falling in love with her personality. Her name was Gine. From what I know, she was the opposite of my father... I see him as a hero.

Bardock...He was born a 3rd class but he trained so much that he was able to fight side to side with elite warriors. He has dark hair pointing in every direction; just like mine and my twin's hair; and his skin has a bronzed colour. His eyes are big, full of determination and love. He always seems serious but he is very kind. He has such manly face features and a scar on his left cheek. Sometimes I ask myself how my mother and my father ended up together but they say... Opposites attract... That phrase was kept in the deepest places of my mind since I was very young.

Then... There was my older brother, Raditz. He couldn't be tamed... he was too wild. He disappeared when I had 11 and some months later his corpse was found in a hole. My father wanted to bury him at the left of my mother's grave. On his grave, there was written a sin in our older language «You were always so far, but always so close». My father would never admit it but I know he cried the night after the funeral, I understand him. It was the second lost on his life... Since then he changed. He started to be very possessive and careful with his kids.

Turles, he is my twin. He is the older of both of us... he was the first to come out. Since the moment I was born, I would be always the last one... and the most complex. He looks like me but he has some differences: His skin is darker than mine and he has a very masculine look. He got everything from our father while I got everything from my mother except the hair. He is very violent and wild but at the same very kind for the ones he loves.

At last, there is me... Kakarott. Even that I'm a male, I have a feminine body shop. Not the way you think... I have a thing like mans and everything like a normal male would have, the only difference is the structure of my body. I'm thin and less strong. My hips are like girl's ones and my legs are thin and long. Shall I feel ashamed of my body? What shall I think? When I walked on the street and I was younger, people used to say «What a cute little boy». What did they mean with cute?!I don't know and I won't fry my brain thinking about it.

When I turned 15 my father gave me a ring as a gift. He said it was a special ring, that only one more person in the planet had one with the same symbol. He told me that one day I would find that one person and it would be my mate. No matter if it was male or female. In the moment the ring is near is other half it would start to shine as well as the other person's ring...  
My destiny was written in that moment and I could do nothing about it. I could only look forward and smile like I always did… And hope that the one with the same ring was someone I could love and care about and have faith that he/she would feel the same about me. Time passed, I was the same freak. With the age of 18 I still lived with my father. My brother had already moved to another house with the one he was meant to be. I was happy for him. I hope he is living a good life.

One year later I went on a little walk to the beach. I was expectant, I didn't know why, but I was happy. I sat in one big rock near the ocean. The waves made the water hit my feet slowly. I slide in the rock and sat in the border. The water consumed my legs. It wasn't cool. By the way… the water was hot and I felt relaxed. I turned off from the world and allowed my mind too float around. I turned on again when I heard someone shout. I looked and there he was. Both of his hands on his hips, his eyes were wide in curiosity. I looked him from his feet to the top of his hair. Yes, to the top of his hair. It has a flame shape and that was the first thing that came out to everyone. I got up suddenly and took a better look at him. My eyes wide when I recognized him. He- he was Prince Vegeta. The Prince of all the Saiyans! I took a step backwards and fell on the water. He started to laugh and I laughed as well because of how stupid I was.

When he was recomposed he wiped his tears of joy from his eyes and jumped to the place where once I was resting. He leaned forward and stretched his hand in sign he wanted to help. I looked at his eyes and that moment I heard his voice for the first time. I'm not going to lie. His voice was beautiful. "Come on! I don't bite. It's my fault you're there!" and then he smiled and stretched his hand even more. Hesitantly I started to extend my arm to reach his hand but when I was almost grabbing it our rings started to glow sorely.

We looked at each other eyes. Our mouths were open wide. We looked at each other in disbelief. This couldn't be true. I couldn't be the one to mate the prince. He came back to reality and he had again an encouraging look on his face. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up against him. His arms came around me and he embraced me tightly. I didn't know what passed on his mind nor what he was thinking about. But one thing I know. When he embraced me, I felt safe. Slowly, I let me arms wrap around him. He was taller than me.

My face rested on his chest. I heard his calm heartbeat. Soon our legs failed and we fell on our knees. He pushed me towards him. I was sat down on his lap as he breathed in between the wild bangs of my hair. I curved myself and rested my head in the junction of his neck and took deep breaths. I fell in love with his scent form that moment. "Maybe… just maybe… for the first time in my life, I would be loved by someone else but my family member. Maybe, this ring wasn't a bad thing at all." I could only think about that and pray for it to be true. He didn't give a damn of being wet because of my clothes, neither did I! I smiled and let my body relax against him. I felt protected by him I didn't know why or how, but it was all I felt from his embrace, and it was everything I felt of all of his future embraces. His arms unwrapped from around my body and he grabbed my shoulders. Slowly he pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "Is it really you?" He looked at me in disbelief. Like if he was lonely all his life. Gently I nodded and smiled, hoping that it would make him feel better. "I…I can't believe it… After all this years of waiting. I've finally found you." He whispered and smiled.

He seemed so happy for finding me. Why? Am I worth of anything? Worth of the love and care from the Prince? Was that the real life? Was I wished and needed by someone? I felt my eyes watering and my lip started quivering. He rested one of his hands on my cheek and caressed it with is thumb. I shivered at his touch and he pulled me to his chest once again. "Is this the real life?" I asked him and he nodded. We stayed in silence and he spoke once again. "You know…? Your voice is beautiful..." I smiled and blushed. He then kissed me in the forehead "Are you an Angel or are you real." I chuckled and looked at him "No… I'm real…" He smiled and got up. He never let me go. He didn't want to, I didn't want to let him go neither. It may seem a strange way to find the one you were going to be mated but both of us needed company and love. We never felt loved by anyway and his case was worse than mine. I had my family. My father and my brother were always by my side and helped me when I got into trouble. While he was abandoned in that enormous castle. His mother didn't care about him, neither did his father. His younger brother was too weak and was only interested in girls. He was alone. He had nobody to care about him. From that day we were inseparable. My father was proud of me and happy.

Months later our "marriage" was announced. Yes, "marriage". The Saiyans we were going to marry need to go to a cavern in the dark side of Vegeta-sei. If they survive it means that they are meant for each other. To tell the truth, I was afraid but Vegeta always said me that everything was going to be fine and he was right. We went to the cavern. It was dark in that place. There were some obstacles but nothing we couldn't take. We followed a route and in the end there was a big shadow who spoke to us. I can remember its words. "You that dared to come into my cavern and pass all the obstacles. I see that your love is pure. I hope you will be happy together and have a family to care and love as well as kids."

Vegeta's eyes widen and he looked at me and then to the shadow. "Kids? How, he is a male" "Yes, he is a male but he is an Alpha. He has the capacity to conceive. Why do you think he has such a feminine shape? Now go… Live your life and let this quote stay in your mind forever: It take a minute to crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone, but… it takes a lifetime to forget someone…" When it stopped to talk we were once again in the entrance on the cavern. Vegeta looked at me. His eyes full of happiness… "We can have a family"

I nodded and he grabbed my wrist pushing me towards him. He embraced me and I looked up. He looked into my eyes and kissed me gently. I melt in his kisses… Every time! Again the time passed in front of our eyes and I was pregnant. I noticed that the glow in Vegeta's eyes grew from day to day. He was once again full of life and happiness. Do I mean so much to someone…? How… Why? During the time I stopped to think that I was worthless ad that I had no value to his world. I see now that I meant the world to someone that lived in the darkness its whole life.

Oh! I forgot to tell you his age… well… he is 3 years older than me so in the day we met, he was 22. Soon it was the time for the baby to come out. For our surprise Kami gave us as a gift 2 little cubs. A girl which we name Hikaru (because of her eyes that were full of life and light) and a boy which we gave the name of Katsuo (when we first looked at him, we knew he would be a great man. And that we would come out with a victory form all the obstacles that came to fight him). Kids grow up so much now… 10 years passed since the day of their birthday… we live at the castle.

Vegeta's mom died 2 weeks ago. He felt nothing with her lost. Their relationship wasn't good anyway… I' sorry for him… For everything he need to go through in his life. Katsuo it's an impressive fighter. He trains with his father and tries his best. At night, when I go say goodnight o both of my kids, he looks gently into my eyes and says "Mommy, I will grow stronger and I will be your soldier okay? I will protect you, always." Even though he is at such a young age, he already knows what he wants for his life. As he grew these last years, he turned out to look a lot like Vegeta, he had the flame shaped hair like him with some bangs that covered his forehead that came from me. His eyes and features are also form Vegeta and his skin colour his like mine.

Hikaru had become a really good company. She likes to fight and train but she likes to stay with me. Walk around the castle and sit with me near the river. She pulls her dress up while I pull my large trousers over my knees and we let our legs float free in the water. Sometimes we have some fun and have water fights in the lake. She is a lot like me in looks and in personality. Her hair is like mine but it's longer in the back and comes down a little above her tail. Her eyes and features came from me while her skin colour is Vegeta's. At night, while I brush her hair she tells me how she would like to have a boyfriend like me. That loved her and that would take care of her. She wanted him to play with her like we did. She makes me proud. Today, it's their 10th anniversary. This year Vegeta wanted to prepare everything. I'm curious about what it might be. I know that the twins are as curious as me or even more curious! What can I do? They are just kids…»

I heard footsteps and stopped writing. I know who it was. I let go the pen and closed the little book I had over the bed and laid my body in the soft sheets taking a deep breath. The door opened and I looked at Vegeta. He was hearing his Saiyan armour. A cape fell from his shoulders and was being dragged in the ground.

-Writing again? -

Yes… -

Well. Time to go now. The party is ready!

-Really? -

Yapp! Come on! But first dress your armour. - He said and then winked.

-Can't you tell me what is it? -

No I can't… It's a surprise… for everybody! He walked in my direction and laid beside me. I looked at him and reached for him. I rested my head on his chest while I heard his heartbeat. He caressed my hair and turned to me.

-Kawaii…

-Huh? – I asked

-You… You're so cute and beautiful… My angel… -I blushed and looked away from his eyes… why does he says that out loud!? He turned to me, the bridge of my nose touching his chest and he pulled one arm around my waist.

-Kawaii… I hold him tightly and stick my face in his chest, trying to hide it but it was in vain. He grabbed my chin and sealed my lips with his owns before I could protest. I moaned and he backed. He took a deep look into my eyes and spoke once again…

-Kawaii… - and then nuzzled his nose in mine. I had a deep blush in my face, I could feel the heat in it. I embraced him and he did the same, our bodies fitting perfectly on each other. Minutes later we loosened the grip on each other and he got up.

-Let's get you dressed! I watched as he walked to the cabinet and grabbed an armour of my size. While his was blue, mine was cardinal. I dressed it and added some jewellery. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red boots and from my ankles to my knees it was covered in a cardinal piece of cloth. The other part of my legs were covered by the pale cardinal latex suit. In front of my private areas there was a piece of cloth and over it there as a piece of jewellery made in gold and that had 3 rubies (one bigger in the centre and two smaller on their sides. Then I had a usual armour with Vegeta's Family Crest on the left side of the chest, over the place of our heart. From my shoulders fell a cape that ended in my knees, it wasn't as big as Vegeta's. The reason was obvious.

-Kawaii! – He said beside me! He wrapped his arms on my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. – My Angel… If you didn't fall form the sky, form where did you came then? - I blushed with his words. Why he always does this to me? -

Why?

-Because I love you Kakarott. -Once again my eyes started to be filled with tears. He noticed my change ad turned me around.

-No man is worth of your tears, and the one that it is won't make you cry. Did you forget it? Kakarott… Don't cry… You know that I don't know how to handle this situations.

-Vegeta… I love you! - I said and kissed him gently. We heard a knock on the door and Vegeta made his way to it while I dried the tears that had rolled down my face. -

Kakarott… It's time. – He said and stretched his arm in my direction, offering me his hand. I nodded and grabbed it.

I can't wait to see what he planned for all of us.

He pushed me and we made our way in the dark corridors.

THE END?


End file.
